DE-PS No. 19 37 865 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,512, discloses a bearing stand for balancing machines for supporting a rotor to be balanced having a horizontal axis held in compound bearings, wherein the bearing bridge is mounted by means of leaf springs extending from a support base, which is characterized in that a medium leaf spring is disposed under the center of the bearing bridge, with its flat side arranged in the direction of the axis of the body, and two other leaf springs are arranged laterally with their flat sides disposed in the measuring direction. Such support stands are suitable for the balancing of complete assemblies, but require special care with respect to their production. A measurement of the forces due to the imbalance contained in an assembly occurs in the known device by a horizontal movement of the parallely-guided bearing bridge, this horizontal movement being scanned by way of an oscillation transducer per measuring plane.
Emanating from this state of the art, it is the object of the current invention essentially to simplify the support system and to reduce thereby the manufacturing outlay for such a system.